


The Most Important Lesson Newlyweds Must Learn (And Not Only Them)

by Victor2K



Category: The King and I (Animated Movie), The King and I - Rodgers/Hammerstein
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Historical, Historical Dress, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Education, Teaching, Thailand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: Anna Leonowens entrusted herself to teach Prince Chulakongkorn and Tuptim how to make love before their wedding. The result: she become lover of them (and not just thew newlyweds) and learned valuable lessons about pleasure, love and similar stuffBased on the 1999 animated movie for The King and I (aka Anna and the King) play
Relationships: Anna Leonowens & King Mongkut, Anna Leonowens/Tuptim, Tuptim/Prince Chulakongkorn, Various Relationships
Kudos: 3





	The Most Important Lesson Newlyweds Must Learn (And Not Only Them)

DISCLAIMER

If you are reading this, it means that you have the knowledge of the content of this story and wants to read it because you want to.  
Otherwise, you must leave this right now. This story is only to be read for people of proper age or in places where adult content  
is not forbidden.  
And this story is a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies, that didn't endorsed me for that.  
These characters/situations/places are only borrowed for being used on this fictional piece, that is only to be taken as fiction,  
nothing else.  
If you are aware with everything that I wrote there, enjoy the reading. If not, better you walk out

Content of the Story: M/F/F, M/F, F/F, M/M, M/M/F, M/M/M/F/F, oral, anal male bi, orgy, inc, facial, toy  
Subject: The King and I (1999 animation movie)  
Characters involved: Anna Leonowens/Tuptim/Prince Chulalongkorn/King of Siam/Sir Edward Ramsay  
Author: Victor2K 

The King and I (1999) – The Most Important Lesson Newlyweds Must Learn (And Not Only Them)

INTRODUCTION

“If there is a tradition rule that stops people from being happy, why not change it?”

The balance between traditions and how people react to them is a very thin line in the world at every stage of our human life. Since the ancient eras until the days of today, people from all places of this planet had to choose between obey certain things that are important to the places they lived or to pursue other sources of satisfaction that do not come from following these non-written rules.

There are a lot of questions who come with this, but one is that we will try to answer with this story you started to read: should traditions change if they are the major obstacle for people being happy and pleasured? 

The one who might have the answers is one woman. Mrs. Anna Leonowens.

Anna took the decision to leave England with her son to move to Siam, where she was hired to be the teacher and the caretaker of the children of the local king. A decision she gladly accepted, but not without the culture shock.

Not exactly because of Siamese traditions, but the fact they are mostly enforced by the King Mongkut, a man who did not stray from the codes and rules his forefathers passed to him, stubborn like the kings of his era, tied to enforce those rules to everyone. But not everybody was keen to accept those same rulings.

One what his older son, Prince Chulakongkorn. The eldest of the family, he decided to challenger norms by wanting to marry a Burmese servant named Tuptim. Fueled by the evil ways of treacherous Kralahome, the King tried to punish both, but when seeing that they were doing the right thing, he relented and convinced himself she was the perfect fit for her soon.

Anna was the other one who suffered with Mongkut’s demands. Both butted heads often, usually her taking a bit of annoyance with the King’s rules and uses and him with her way to see life and educate his children, completely different than the usual he learned. However, they were very respectful of each other and not were enemies of any kind, mostly being the usual trope of ‘stubborn men and women arguing to each other’.

That was the landscape the Palace of the King of Siam was in. But not even the King, Anna, Tuptim and the Prince were ready to what was about to happen with them…

There was some traditions about to be broken by them. All happened because of the Prince’s wedding with his beloved girl… 

***

Tuptim and Prince Chulakongkorn were to marry on a few weeks and there was preparations of any kind at the Palace and outside, as the heir was about to show his wife to the people of his nation. It was a very anticipated wedding, perhaps the biggest of the entire nation because Siam’s people fell in love with the love story between them, a tale truly made and raised in love other than other ways to bring royal men and women together.

While the preparations happened, the soon to be wed couple, however, had to grasp with a little issue between them and that bothers every single couple that was about to make their commitment official to the eyes of the world: were they capable to be a healthy couple when coming to marital issues?

That was a normal issue to every couple about to take the vows, but the difference was that they really wanted to see how good they could be in such. Yes, they really wanted to not follow that ‘sex before the marriage no’ thing that most cultures that day imposed. As said, some traditions need to be broken…

***

And how does a tradition has to be broken? It was the natural curiosity of the younglings in love to know how it is when they get married. The prince and his fiancé were very curious to know about the proper manners a couple has to do to pursue happiness together.

Chulakongkorn and Tuptim read plenty of books to try to learn the jobs husband and wife have to do, being mostly fascinated with the pictures and words about ‘making love’. That aspect of the married love was the one who most intrigued them because it was a different world for them learning the ways a husband has to please his wife and vice-versa. The positions, the ways, the tricks… everything about it made their interest for that part grow each book they read.

Prince Chulakongkorn was fascinated with the various ways a man and woman could pleasure each other, even not going for the coitus for that. Himself got some time to know more about his own body by touching himself as imagining his wife and him portraying those actions the pictures and written descriptions told him to do.

But books aren’t the only ways to learn about sex. They could have tried to do it like the books however they were afraid to do it wrong. The future royal couple would need some expertise in order to learn those tricks before it was too late. And there was only one person who would be able to help them without judging for their acts or the reasons: Anna.

And this is how everything began and the Kingdom of Siam began to know the scent of lust…

One day, Tuptim walked into the library where Anna was revising the lessons she would give the next day for King Mongkut’s children. The ponytailed Burmese hesitated to walk in, just observing with the door half-open the elegant British lady until she was noticed by her.

“Need something, Tuptim?”, Anna quickly asked when noticing the young girl by the door, which caught her off guard

“Ah? Who? Me? Well… actually I do, Mrs. Anna”, the Burmese girl answered.

“If there is something I could help, I am here. Why don’t you come here and talk with me?”

The girl walked in, but she wasn’t hesitant only because she wanted the governess to help them to be well-gelled together. Tuptim had as well her own reasons to talk with Anna, of course influenced by the books she loaned them.

The brunette was particularly attracted by the various mentions of lesbianism. She never imagined that two women could make love with each other and that was a pleasurable act for them to do. It was so striking and revealing to her that she became to fantasize herself having another woman to do her. She began even to question her sexuality and love for Chulakongkorn when touching herself by the thoughts of sleeping with another lady. Maybe it was an early sign that she could be, at least, a bisexual in the making.

“Well… it’s that… I wanted to talk with you about something very important”, said Tuptim.

“I am all ears for you, my dear. Whatever you need, I’ll see if I can help”, Anna cheerfully welcomed the ponytailed soon to be former servant.

Tuptim slowly walked into the room, trying to build in her mind what she should talk with Anna because she wanted to avoid to speak something that might offend her or make her refuse to help. While Anna sitting behind the desk, the Burmese sat at the opposite chair.

“Tell me what is going on with you”

“I was thinking… I don’t know what to say because it’s a quite personal question of mine and I don’t want to get misunderstood by you, Mrs. Anna”

“I won’t misunderstand you if you speak me what is going on”, the English lady went to ease the apparent nervousness from Tuptim.

“As you know, soon I am going to marry with the Prince…”, the ponytailed girl began, before Anna interrupted.

“It’s within weeks! You must be insanely nervous because the date is approaching. I know pretty well how it is, weddings take a high toll on a woman’s mind, and I understand if that’s going on with you, Tuptim, but I know everything will be marvelous for you and Chulakongkorn”

“Actually yes… but I am not here to talk about the preparations or about the wedding itself. It’s about what happens after”

“After? What do you mean?”, questioned Mrs. Leonowens.

“You know… Forgive me, but it’s too hard for me to speak that with you, Mrs. Anna… because I don’t know how you’d react”, the ponytailed still felt herself a bit doubtful if she was to tell Anna about her thoughts.

“If you don’t tell me, I won’t help you with your problem”, pointed Anna.

Tuptim knew she had to open herself and expose her issue for the Britishwoman to help her and perhaps guide her and her fiancé to have a healthy marriage life.

“The problem is that… well, it’s not a problem, it’s that we’ve been reading the books you lent us about married life and how to be a good wife…”

“Oh… those books. I know some books might be a bit difficult since they aren’t from the culture you are used to. But I believe the same issues presented apply to every married couple”, Anna said.

“I know! Chula and I learned a lot from them, there are useful things we are to use after our marriage. But what I want to ask is about what husbands and wives do in the bedroom, you know… that!”, the Burmese girl explained, making a greater emphasis on meaning the sexual root of her doubt.

“Ah, you mean… sex?”

The girl’s shyness to talk about such issue, even in Siam being to some still of a taboo, revealed how that quite bothered she could be by thinking to talk openly with another person that wasn’t her future husband about it. Anna surely knew that she had to coax the Burmese girl to open herself, being teacher, friend and also godmother of their wedding.

“I know that might be a subject that might be uncomfortable, but believe me; I’ve been there as well. Don’t worry, we are just the two of us here and we won’t be bothered by intruders”, the English governess said as she went around the room and closed the door, not before making sure if anybody was there.

“If you say so…”

“Come on, Tuptim. I am here to help you. What’s that? There is something that particularly bothers you?”

“It’s not that bothers me. It’s because I’ve been reading all those books and I think I don’t know if I will ever being a good wife for Chula”, the girl began to explain. “I mean, like the books tell me to be”

“You will only know if you will be a good wife if you feel good being with him. No book I can give you will tell you if you will be a good wife for the Prince or not”, Anna said.

“I know, but it’s complicated. I don’t know if I will be capable to do what the books show me or to make him happy on those terms. I am afraid Chula won’t love me if I didn’t do what a proper wife has to do”, the young bride was worried about her future and Anna was there to try to ease her worries.

“You should not care about it, Tuptim. You will be a wonderful wife for the Prince, better than anybody will think. You should not judge yourself by what those books tell you about. You will only get to know how it is with experience, and I know pretty well how it’s it”

“I am not, but I do fear, well Chula and I, fear that we won’t be able to be a good couple, have a healthy marriage, especially in those matters. Don’t get me wrong, Mrs. Anna, I just want to please my husband, and myself as well”, continued to explain the ponytailed.

“I don’t think you should worry”, the Britishwoman scoffed it as she placed her hands at the girl’s shoulder behind her, not losing her calm tone. “I understand you must be nervous because of the wedding, but I know you and the Prince are going to be a marvelous couple that will make Siam proud of you to be married with the heir. And I admire you even more that you put also your feelings as well beside his unlike the King with his wives. You two are way too smart than that chauvinistic King ”

“That’s why I came here for your, Mrs. Anna… I want you to help us”

“And what kind of help your are pursuing, my dear ?”

“I want you to teach us how to make love properly”, Tuptim said it out in the blue about her concerns.

“What? What do you mean with ‘teaching how to make love’?”, Anna was appalled with such request from her student and friend.

“Don’t get me wrong, but I want to know how you make love back in England. I am very curious because I do not want to be other Siamese royal wife who just do what is told and do not have any voice on how I want to be loved, or even try other things”, the Burmese girl explained.

“Actually, English women, usually people from my social ring, aren’t as different as you think. Unfortunately, most of them suffer the same issues you do not want to have with Prince Chulakongkorn. I say most of them because I do not subscribe to such. If you want to know, I had done a pretty few things that I believe would shock most people, even here in Siam, where I deem you are more liberal about those issue than us in Britain”, replied the governess, which enticed Tuptim

“I know, but I want to be a bit different, not do just the usual. I want to try different thing, to do different things with Chula and…”

“I believe you two will do well, don’t worry”, Anna smiled to the former servant, who revealed afterwards a question that would change things.

“If you say so, Miss Anna. By the way, I don’t want to get nosy, but which were those things you did that were to shock the society?”

Anna was caught a bit underhanded by the inquiry, but maybe that was what convinced herself that she had to guide the ‘kids’ to a better and healthy marriage. And she had an impulse on how to impress the young soon to be princess

“You mean this…”

Maybe the people in Southeast Asia were a bit liberal than the Western people, but not in this case as it was Anna Leonowens who came forward and kissed Tuptim. In the mouth, as every kiss made with passion should be, and the Burmese eyes went big when the English governess pressed her lips against hers, but it was too hard not to indulge on it for her and she went for it, even with the use of their tongues.

“Miss Anna… I didn’t know you…”

“I said I have done things that no one knows I did… and I admit that you quite turn me on, Tuptim dear”  
“R-Really?”, the ponytailed servant blushed not only because of the Englishwoman’s compliment, but learning that Anna showed her soft spot for girls as well.

“Yes. I have to confess the ones I had something with were never as pretty as you. And I think you convinced me to help you and the Prince on how to make love”, Anna decided to agree with the Burmese girl’s request.

“You will?! This is so great!”, the dark-haired future princess jumped to hug the British governess, releasing the joy while her arms around the older woman’s back, who laughed and rejoiced as well with the happiness of a friend. “Thanks, Miss Anna! You are the best person in the whole world! Knew you would help us”

“Everything for the people I care about”, Anna said. “I want you and Prince Chula to be at my house after dinner. Just the two of you, understand?”

“Yes, I do! We will be there, do not worry about it, Miss Anna”

“I know you two will be there. I will be waiting”, said the governess before a kiss, this time at the cheek before Tuptim left the library jolly to inform the groom about Anna’s ‘classes’. 

The governess smiled while waving to her student as she left the room. The British lady’s mind began to work on the naughtiest ideas she could to make those two learn about ‘making love properly’. But two things: she would get into the action as well, and the most important, she would begin to learn a very important lesson that she would carry on for the rest of her life…


End file.
